Forum:Permission
i need permission before i put other peoples fan carachtersin the chosen's story. i have some already on my mind too, but remeber, i need permission.GIVE IT TO ME!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 15:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Permission Fire..u have my permission.. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:58, 1 June 2009 (UTC) good, you were one of the top priorities. others include Mystic, Claws, Milo, and Will (i didn't bother asking permission of the chosen ones, they already know. sorta auto, isn't it?)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 22:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Guess so [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 12:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Not in a million years, Fire. --Sonicrox14 03:25, 5 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' why not? you were nearly there. the thing is, i already integrated those peole into the storyline, and noname is almost finished. you need just to give permission (no you, no noname).[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i give fire permission to use Valerie. BUT MANGLE HER AND DIE!!!!!!Valerie the Voxai 16:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) (Pours water on Fire) Go ahead Fire, I allow you to feature Milo into your story. Hold on is this for Sonic Heroes 2? This would make a great battle!--Milotheechidna 21:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe Jezz can make a cameo in it. Just make him get in with accuracy or you are going to be toasted by your own flame >:(! Better read his character page for his details!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:48, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Well u know my story considering u wrote it. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 22:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC) If Jezz is in, I'm in! *signs name* P.S. "No Shelly, no Noname"? That's LOW --Sonicrox14 02:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' thank you:P[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) she calls you low, and you like it? you are really wacked up.Valerie the Voxai 22:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sometimes I find the funniest stuff on this wiki. And feel free to use Zant . Twilightwizard0309 09:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I guess that means he knows he's low -_- --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:39, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Whos low and why are people talking about me and why did you say no Shelly no Noname? and why do you want permisin? Is it for a fan game or somthing--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 20:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) he's kookoo.Valerie the Voxai 01:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) i am not kookoo, you kookooet. and nonoame, sorry, i messed up between you and jezz.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 01:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :1) Chosen's LOW. :2) He didn't mean you, he meant Jezz :3) If I don't let him use my character, he won't let Jezz in. He BLACKMAILED me, that's why I called him low :4) I guess he dosen't have any friends (big shocker :P) :5) Yeah, it's for his fan-game. And though I really don't want any part of it, I don't wanna get Akamia kicked out Hope that answers all your questions in order --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:55, 16 June 2009 (UTC) #Shut your face #Your on the same team, how can i have one not the other? #(see 2) #yes i do have friends (very loyal ones, for that matter) #It is not for a fan game, it is to develop Nar's story got it?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 17:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I swear, if only Jezz'd lemme back in that SNN Doom Arena, I'd show you a thing or two...but I can't, so you win -_- --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:57, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ya, guess who runs the doom arena?ME!!!!!mwahahahahaaaaaaaa! I control every move there. MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 21:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *Spike walks up and taps Nars shoder* :Spike: Um exuse me :Nar: What? *Spike phuchs Nar right in the jaw* :Spike: My heand is on fire, Ahhhhhhh mm, nah. not funmny enough.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 01:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: laughing So far I'm liking Spike a little bit more. *puts ice on Spike's hand* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:16, 26 June 2009 (UTC) (nar whips out his staff in front of spike). it's beena long time since i fought a fellow staff weilder.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 02:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, boy this is gonna get ugly! *gets out popcorn* --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Spike sodenly jumps you to Nar and qwikly hits Nar, but Nar doges Spike attack but Spike tworles his staff to knock Nar off his feet, then contenus to tworl his staff to make a worlwind and blow Nar away Nar then cleverly hangs on to a tree in one hand while twirling fire out of his staff in he other one. the fire is being clearly amped up, but the question to ask yourselves is :by what?[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 10:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Spike slams his staff into the ground then he holds it tightly and all of a suoden whips it out of the ground and unleashes a huracan Spike then says. :Spike: Im coming out like a huracan smaaaaart. though your spelling has something to be desired, you know that hurricanes are made of water and would extingush fire. however, you miscalculated one thing. THE HURRICANES EYE!!!!!!!!! NOW DIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!! (goes into the eye, where spike is, breaks spike ribs inward using one very excellently placed kick and clonks spike on the head, passing him out)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 22:37, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Jezz: I gotta admit, this is some fighting movie. (pulls out a jumbo Coke)--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) As Nar jumps through the harricane he gets a little damage but as he gets in the eye he see Spike and rips him a new one Spike passes out. But then explodes in a giant wind burst :Spike: other good thing about air minipultion is the abillaty to make air clones i guess you didnit see that the Spike that you hit was gray. Nar looks wildly around the harricane as Spike talks but is knocked off his feet agian and as Nar falls to the ground the whole herricane inspoldes in on Nar leaving a massove wind bomb. If u want,you have my permission ok-Shady the Hedgehog 02:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) = Whats wrong you lost your nerve or are you to scared of trying to attack me again--[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 04:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) (Spike hears clapping frrom his left) clap. Clap. Clap. you think you've beaten me. YAAA RIGHT! Don't you know i am very liable to send out noxious and flammable gases in one instant? HELLO, HELLO, I BEAT WARIO AT THE INTERNATION FART COMPETITION, SMELL DIVISION. HELLO HELLO!!!!!! (Nar lets loose his most noxious fart ever. spike attempts to wind it back to nar but fails, then getsd a whiff of the fart and promtly collapses.)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 13:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, no he di-en't! 0_o --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yes i did, and i had to phunch him in the frist place beacuse he was acking like an 'ash'hole. Oh snap remind me never to get Noname mad --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) You meen Spike Spike is constalty trying to get his breath but finaly fants due to the smell but as he falls he makes 3 air clones then nar, by using photokinesis, refracts light and makes himself dissapear.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 17:08, 28 June 2009 (UTC) The Spikes wait constaly for movment psst Shelly pass the popcorn,slurps soda [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 16:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :*passes Dawn the popcorn* I GET THE BRUISED TIGER IN THE SECOND ROUND! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Okay ;),lol. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'''Dawn the Hedgehog]] 05:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC) (spike sniffs something) Spike:What is that smokey smell? Are you stuped how in the hell is air gonna smell someting. one of the Spikes run right in to Nar then starts spining like a tornado while another Spike absorbs all the air around Nar makeing his body lose size and the last Spike goes up to Dawn and starts flirting with her. :Shelly: *hits Spike with a fly swatter* It's one thing to flirt with me, but mess with my friends and you're looking at a world of hurt! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) The fly swatter goes right through the spike that shelly hit aned shelly is then sucked in to the air clone then shot out sinding her far away :Spike 3: oops, sorry :Shelly: *activates parachute* You're gonna rue that, Renzar!!! --23:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Popcorn time is the best time!!!!!!!!!! (Whips out truckload of popcorn and starts eating it like there's no tommorrow.)[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) u better share some! lol [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 03:21, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Pardon the sudden appearence, but IU am fired up after that battle! Prepare for a shocker! :Statyx: Hey Nar! How about a real fight! Statyx charges directly at Nar, who attempts to blast him with a typhoon of flame, but Statyx easily dodges it. :Statyx: Ha! My girlfriend's a pyrokinetic, and my best friend is also a phoenix! You think I can't handle myself in a fire-fight! Statyx reaches Nar, only to duck and perform a leg sweep, knocking Nar off balance. He then grabs Nar and throws him into the air :Statyx: Pull! Statyx then launches a static bolt at Nar, which hits its mark, injuring and stunning Nar. Statyx wtches as Nar falls to the ground... --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) All of a sudden, nar is lifted of the ground by an unseen force, twirled in the air, and thrown back into the ground. Thee performer of this is nowhere to be seen-- 15:47, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: Hey bub! This is a one-on-one fight, so stay out of this!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:01, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Back off??!! HAH! A shadow is seen rising from the ground as the chosen one of water materializes in his hell Beserker form. Unleashes a large Dark Surge that spreads out, engulfing the field in pure black. nothing is seen, as the chosen one of water Proceeds t lift Statyx Up while choking him, and blast him in the face with a Charged Hydrouken. (Ask Fire for details)--[[User:The Chosen One of Water|'The' Chosen]] One [[User Talk:The Chosen One of Water|'of' Water ]]I WILL PWN ALL 18:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx recovers, and quickly gets up, with an almost evil grin. :Statyx: Well, if you want to play dirty, that's fine by me. It just means you're too weak to face me head-on. A little tip though....(Statyx uses Chaos Control, and appers behind the Chosen one of Water)..I don't think it's a good idea for the Chosen one of Water (Statyx kicks him into the air) to take on an electrokinetic, let alone one of my calibur! Statyx procceeds to use Chaos Contro again to appear above his opponent, and Axe Kicks him to the ground. before impact can be made, Statyx uses the lightspeed dash attack to slam Water repeatedly, keeping him in the air. Statyx then kicks him into the air again, and procceeds with a surprise.. :Statyx: Chaos Punishment! Statyx procceeds to mercilessly smash Water from all angles, and then launches him even higher into the air, efore using Chaos Control to apper above him... :Statyx: Now, I'm not gonna use any of my aces just yet, but I will use my favorite move! Here's some pay-back! Statyx charges a Thunder Beam, and fires it, full-force and point-blank, right into Water's face, blasting him into the ground with crushing force. Statyx then lands on the ground, not even having broken a sweat. :Statyx: Come on now, I know you survived that little blitz, but the question is, are enough of your bones left unbroken for you to even move, let alone fight.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) = = = = = = = ↑NO ONE TOUCH THOSE EXCEPT NONAME!!!